¿Who s that girl?
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Daphne Greengrass siempre ha intentado pasar desapercibida y nunca ha pertenecido a la elite de Slytherin. ¿Timidez? ¿Desinterés? ¿O es que tiene otros planes?


Pues aquí va una nueva viñeta sobre personajes secundarios: Daphne Greengrass. Ha sido un poco difícil por que es un personaje del que no se dice nada en los libros y se ha especulado mas sobre ella después de saberse que su hermana Astoria se casa con Draco. Pero el nombre siempre me ha gustado y decidí inventarle un pequeño pasado y dar una posible explicación a por qué no sale mas en los libros.

Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Who´s that girl?**

Todo el mundo, cuando veía pasar a Daphne Greengrass se preguntaba lo mismo: Quien es esa chica? Por su uniforme se suponía que era de Slytherin. Por sus compañías también, ya que siempre iba con Bulstrode y Nott, y en contadas ocasiones se la veía con Parkinson o Zabini (nunca con Malfoy y su cohorte) Pero quien era Daphne Greengrass, nadie lo sabía.

Los alumnos de otras casas, aun compartiendo clase con ella durante cinco años, no la habían oído pronunciar mas de cien palabras. Los profesores solían ignorarla, por que, aunque era muy buena estudiante, desde el primer curso se habían dado cuenta de que no era de las que participaba en clase como Hermione Granger contestando a todas las preguntas, como Harry Potter desafiándoles en todo momento, o como Neville Longbottom, provocando desastres. Así que, se puede decir que ni siquiera los de su propia casa sabían quien era Daphne Greengrass.

Para empezar, Daphne era hija de Maximilam Greengrass y Astrid Crouch, ambos reputados magos de sangre limpia. Su padre trabajaba en el ministerio, dirigiendo a un equipo de inefables en el Departamento de Misterios. Y su madre...bueno, su madre se entretenía en lo que podía. Pero así habían sido siempre las mujeres de los Greengrass: mujeres ociosas a las que no les faltaba nada y que se dedicaban a ir de compras, obras de beneficencia o tomar el te con mujeres como ellas. Durante las dos guerras sus padres no habían estado nunca bajo sospecha de ser mortífagos o apoyar al Señor Tenebroso. Maximilam Greengrass había sabido mantenerse al margen en dos guerras que no le importaban lo mas mínimo. A sus íntimos amigos les decía que el plan del Señor Tenebroso se iba a caer por su propio peso con el tiempo y que lo mas inteligente era pasar desapercibido y ser discreto.

Y Astrid Crouch era la sobrina predilecta de Bartemius Crouch, conocido por su histeria en lo referente a la caza de magos tenebrosos. Incluso había encarcelado a su primo Barty por el ataque a los Longbottom. Astrid lo lamentó mucho, pero no podía dejar que su primo era muy estúpido. Ambos compartían de pequeños cierta desconfianza hacia los _sangresucia_, pero habían seguido caminos muy distintos. Mientras en Astrid la animosidad hacia ellos se fue atemperando por el tiempo y por su relación con Maxi, en Barty parece ser que solo aumentó, aunque supo mantener engañada a toda la familia.

Daphne tenía también una hermana, Astoria, la predilecta de sus padres. Daphne era callada, reservada y analítica, y Astoria todo lo contrario. Siempre se la oía reír en la gran mansión donde vivían, cantar, correr por los pasillos persiguiendo a algún elfo domestico con los que solía jugar. Astoria era la vitalidad personificada.

Pero Daphne no. A ella le gustaba mas estar encerrada en su cuarto leyendo, escuchando música con los aparatos muggles que su padre le traía de vez en cuando, o sentarse a dibujar en el jardín alguno de los numerosos árboles que lo rodeaban y les protegían de miradas curiosas. Ella, sin duda, prefería la vida contemplativa. Por eso cuando llego a Hogwarts no tardo en decidir a quien arrimarse en caso de necesidad, ya que ella no necesitaba a nadie.

A Draco y a su grupito, ni pensarlo. Su padre ya le había advertido días antes:

- Daphne, cuando llegues al colegio y te elijan para Slytherin, de lo que no tengo la menor duda, ten mucho cuidado a quien eliges como amigos.

- Por que papá? –en ese momento estaba leyendo un antiguo libro de cuentos y deseaba que su padre terminase lo mas rápido posible.

- Vamos a ver...allí estarán también Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. Los tres primeros son hijos de mortifagos y por las veces que he visto a la hija de Parkinson, parece lo bastante tonta para dejarse deslumbrar por sueños de poder y riqueza.

- Si, bueno, Pansy parece bastante idiota. Pero estas seguro de que Crabbe y Goyle no acabarán en Hufflepuff? No parecen lo bastante inteligentes como para ser de Slytherin.

- No lo se hija. Pero ten cuidado en la elección de tus amistades. No querrás que se te relacione con gente así, verdad?

Daphne sopesó las palabras, vio que llevaba razón y se propuso seguir su consejo. Pero cuando acabó la ceremonia de selección y vio al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin de primer curso, decidió que su padre se podía haber ahorrado el sermón. Draco se comportaba como si fuera el dueño del colegio, ya que según se enteró en la cena, su padre era miembro destacado del Consejo Escolar: destacado por las generosas donaciones de oro. Con Crabbe y Goyle no se había equivocado lo mas mínimo y respecto a Pansy.....bueno, no parecía capaz de llevar una conversación de mas de dos minutos sin hablar de ella, o de que sus padres le habían prometido que ese espantoso niño rubio repeinado iba a ser su marido. Así que no le fue difícil seguir el consejo de su padre.

A partir de ese momento decidió que se centraría única y exclusivamente en sus estudios, ya que, en definitiva, ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí. Con el paso del tiempo comprendió que no podía ser una ermitaña, así que empezó a hablar con el resto de sus compañeros de curso (siempre de Slytherin, por su puesto), compañeros que en una medida u otra, eran marginados por no pertenecer a la exclusiva elite de Malfoy.

Como por ejemplo Theo. Al igual que Malfoy, era hijo de un mortifago. Pero desde la primera semana de clase Daphne vio algo distinto en él. No se comportaba como Draco, pavoneándose por todo el colegio, si no mas bien parecía escabullirse por las esquinas tratando de que no se fijasen mucho en el. Parecía consciente de que su fama le precedía y no se encontrase del todo a gusto con ella.

O Millicent Bulstrode, esa chica corpulenta de rostro rudo, excluida por no ser una belleza andante como Pansy. Pero Daphne descubrió que Millicent tenía un agudo sentido del humor y sus comentarios contenían una profunda veta de ironía que la hacían muy divertida. Además, aunque nadie parecía notarlo, Millie era muy buena en Transformaciones y resulto de gran ayuda tenerla como "amiga".

Pero eso era lo máximo que Daphne se había a cercado a sus compañeros de casa. Alguna charla intrascendente con Theo, un intercambio de comentarios con Millie, o mas adelante, algún saludo con Pansy o Blaise. Quería dejar sentado que ella era una slytherin como el que mas, pero no quería que la metiesen en el mismo saco que el resto de su casa, según ella, todo un nido de mortifagos en potencia. Además, ella no necesitaba a nadie, se las arreglaba muy bien sola. Prefería mil veces estar sola al lado del lago, o en las gradas de quiddicht viendo el entrenamiento, que comentando los últimos cotilleos o poniendo verde a Potter o Granger.

No es que fuese desleal con su propia casa. Ella tenía sus sueños, sus ambiciones pero como comprobó la primera noche durante la cena, allí no había nadie que le pudiese ayudar en lo mas mínimo a conseguirlos, por lo que no vio necesario establecer ningún tipo de relación con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni mucho menos dejarse conocer.

* * *

Bueno, no estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado. Lo reescribí varias veces, pero parecía no dejarse escribir. Bueno, ya me diréis que tal, (pero aunque no me lo digáis yo seguiré escribiendo, jajajaja)

Chau


End file.
